


seven theses on the disappearance of a girl

by EssayOfThoughts



Series: MCU Maximoff Oneshots [125]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of brainwashing, Character Study, Deja Vu, Gen, Memory Alteration, fic of a fic, fic of a fic of a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 15:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11255499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EssayOfThoughts/pseuds/EssayOfThoughts
Summary: Something remembers, remembers where he cannot. Dreams drag up memories he cannot, things he does not recall. His Wanda and he, they gave themselves to this, they chose this. He clings to these piecemeal memories with both hands.Set during the events of mya blank slatein the same theme as TobermorianSass'seven theses on the disappearance of a boygiftfic based on the former.





	seven theses on the disappearance of a girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TobermorianSass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobermorianSass/gifts).
  * Inspired by [a blank slate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8437351) by [EssayOfThoughts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EssayOfThoughts/pseuds/EssayOfThoughts). 
  * Inspired by [seven theses on the disappearance of a boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9696944) by [TobermorianSass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobermorianSass/pseuds/TobermorianSass). 



> I listened to [This](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fhI5T_NKYxc) and [This](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QG5QYFibgeI) while writing.

 

**i.** **  
** Pain.

 

* * *

 

**ii.**   
Lights flickering, pendulum beams. Loss, cutting through everything like a knife.

 

* * *

 

**iii.**   
This is what he knows, when he wakes: he can see blue more clearly than anything else. His head hurts, he can taste blood. When he shakes he blurs.

He had a sister. Her name was Wanda. She is dead, now.

 

* * *

 

**iv.**   
Pain, loss.

Guilt.

 

* * *

 

**v.**   
His sister was his responsibility to keep safe. His bound duty. He has failed.

 

* * *

 

**vi.**   
He spends weeks grieving. This does not matter; they will not let him out. While he still blurs about they dare not let him free. He grieves, digs up every memory of his Wanda - who is he, without her? He cannot remember her face clearly, her voice. In his head her face is a mannequins, her voice the radios. All he sees is her hair and her hands and radio-voice cut off around his name.

Without her, he is nothing. No one.

No name.

 

* * *

 

**vii.**   
Something remembers, remembers where he cannot. Dreams drag up memories he cannot, things he does not recall. His Wanda and he, they gave themselves to this, they chose this. He clings to these piecemeal memories with both hands.

He cannot fight or blame. Cannot give up. Must do as his Wanda wanted. Must make her proud.

 

* * *

 

**viii.**   
Pain. Blue light. Loss. The treadmill and the wall, a world eternally too slow or too fast.

 

* * *

 

**ix.**   
Pain.

 

* * *

 

**x.**   
His throat bleeds from screaming.

 

* * *

 

**x.** **  
** The other one who survives the experiments grows familiar. She is familiar. They are familiar. The others call her Witch. To each other, between each other. They have no names, are no one.

Are nothing, without their siblings.

Now, names are meaningless apart from those two they hold close.

His Wanda. Her Pietro.

Sometimes it seems odd: why should only they two survive. Why should only they two lose siblings, twins? Why should only they two gains powers, remember only in piecemeal their past?

Their minds interlink and weave around each others. Hers is vast, red, a huge hall, a cavern, an ocean in a cave. Blood. His is an ocean in blue, the sky, a vast silver tree of lost and tangled wires. Over it all drips plaster and whitewash, hiding away the pieces of history too painful to bear. In her mind whispers  _ I did this to myself. _

“It’s why they like us,” she says. “HYDRA. We have lost things, had things taken from us. Things we want but can never have back.”

Their siblings. Their names. Their memories. HYDRA alone helps them with their purpose.

 

* * *

 

**xii.**   
They are lost.

 

* * *

 

**xiii.**   
HYDRA found them.

 

* * *

 

**xiv.**   
His sister is gone but they give her none of her things. Not one necklace, not one bracelet or earring. Not even a lock of hair.

They do not tell him where she is buried.

 

* * *

 

**xv.**   
Nothingness. Pain.

 

* * *

 

**xvi.**   
He knows she is gone. He knows they told him she is gone.

 

* * *

 

**xvii.**   
She should not be gone. She was stronger than him, more powerful. She always knew what he did not.S he understood more, saw more.

She was like the witch he works with now. More than everyone else.

When he first saw her he hoped. Maybe they had mistaken the names, maybe they were mistaken, wrong, incorrect. His sister could not be dead.

She was not his sister.

(Too skinny, too gaunt, too tired. Hair too dark and lank with grease and malnutrition. The only part of her that shines like his sister is her scarlet eyes.)

His sister is gone.

 

* * *

 

**xviii.**   
He knows seven things:

  1. He is lost; they will guide him home.
  2. Blue is clearest, blue is honest.
  3. His head always hurts, he always tastes blood.
  4. He hurts, they will heal him.
  5. His speed is his strength; she is his certainty.
  6. His sister is gone.
  7. They told him she is gone.



 

* * *

 

**xix.**   
“Your sister died,” they told him. Not how, nor why, nor when. “Your sister died.”

 

* * *

 

**xx.** **  
** _ We must leave now,  _ she says. _ No hesitation, no plan. _

 

* * *

 

**xxi.**   
HYDRA lies.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments!


End file.
